Beautiful World Academy
by Princess Night Tiger
Summary: Follow the lives of your favorite Hetalia characters as they go through their high school careers.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You're doing this and that's final!" her mother told her again. Not only was it the first day of her senior year of high school, it was also the first day of the Mock UN.

Elizabeta Hedervary had no interest in it. Her mother thought it would help her make connections going into the real world, not because she thought Liza would enjoy it. Then again, she never cared about what Liza liked. The one time Liza tried telling her what she wanted, her mother found her hidden stash of fencing gear and sold it for a prom dress she hated.

"Now get your ass to school." Her mother dismissed her with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand. God forbid she take her daughter to school herself, oh no, that's what they had drivers for.

"Fine. I'll see you later," she mumbled, walking out of the house without a backwards glance. The only thing she was looking forward to was seeing her best friends, Sofia and Roderick. Luckily, they managed to get into all the same classes and the were both in the Mock UN.

Climbing into the back of her personal town car, she thought of her friends, more specifically Roderick. They'd been friends for as long as she could remember and all that time she held a secret close to her heart, she was completely and totally in love with him. Unfortunately, he seemed to have this on again off again relationship with her enemy Gilbert Beilschmidt. To make matters worse, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but find Gilbert to be one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen.

The sudden stop of the car pulled her from her thoughts. Here it was, the first day of her last year of high school. _Look out Beautiful World Academy, here I come. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Feliciano! Get up! You don't want to be late on our first day of school do you?" Romano yelled as he burst into his little brother's room. "Hurry up! I'm not missing out on getting coffee with Antonio just because you don't want to get your ass out of bed."

He ripped the covers off his brother's bed and let out a startled yell. The last thing he was expecting was to find his brother wrapped around a certain potato eating bastard like a freaking boa constrictor. "What the hell?!"

Romano ran over and turned on the blinding light. The blond haired, blue eyed behemoth bolted up at the sudden brightness, dragging Feliciano with him.

"Hey, what's going on, Luddy?" Feli asked in a sleepy voice. He didn't seem to realize exactly what was happening. It took him a few moments to notice that his brother was even there. "Oh, hey Romano, when did you get here?"

"He's been here the whole time you idiot," Ludwig informed his adorable, tired companion. "We need to get going, there's no way I'm going to be late for the first day of school."

He moved to get out of the bed while dragging Feliciano with him. "Wait one damn minute!" Romano exclaimed. "Feliciano, what the hell is that potato eater doing in your bed? How long has this blasphemous union been going on?"

Ludwig ignored his questions and got dressed, "Hurry up Feli, if we don't leave soon you won't be able to eat breakfast."

That got Feli moving, he was dressed and in the bathroom in less than two minutes. Ludwig watched with an amused expression as Feli hurried through his morning routine. Then, he got a pair of socks thrown in his face by his partner's brother.

"If I wasn't already late for coffee with Antonio, I would totally kick your ass," with that final statement, Romano turned and walked out of the room.

Ludwig couldn't hold back a chuckle. _Romano can't fight his way out of a wet paper bag, but I will admit he does try to keep his brother safe, even if he doesn't go about it the right way._

He grabbed his bag from by the bedroom door. "Come on Feli, if you don't get out here in ten seconds, I'm going to breakfast with out you." As he expected, that had Feli bolting from the attached bathroom and the bedroom. Knowing he would forget, Ludwig grabbed Feli's bag and lunch money. He turned off all lights and locked the door on his way out.

He whistled as he walked down the stairs and out to his car. Feli was already in the passenger seat bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. Just another reason he loved the little pasta lover, he got excited over the smallest things, like breakfast, or any meal or food really.

"Come on Luddy, it's waffle day you know," Feli explained as they finally pulled away from his home. "Yoohoo! Waffles here we come."


End file.
